


"Birthday": A 221b for Sherlockstuff

by Batik



Series: The 221bees [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lilly's birthday! She needs fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Birthday": A 221b for Sherlockstuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sherlockstuff).



> Happy birthday to my fellow Scorpion and "Sherlock" fan, Lilly/Sherlockstuff!

The weather in Brisbane wasn’t cooperating. Lilly wanted sunshine. Like her cats, she was loath to leave the house in a downpour, even though she most definitely was looking forward to having Chinese with friends.

She had just given another look out the window, willing the low-lying gray clouds to clear, when she heard a knock at the door. Curious about who would be out in such rain, she went to answer it.

The men standing there were familiar to her, though she didn’t know them personally. When even the taller one smiled as she opened the door, it crossed her mind to hope this was an answer to her fondest wishes rolled into two really nice (if soggy) coats!

“Hi,” said the one Lilly recognized as John. “We were in the neighborhood and were asked to make a special delivery.”

Then each man reached inside his (slightly squirmy) coat and pulled out a ball of fluff. John’s, a Somali cinnamon silver kitten, had a cowlick between its ears that reminded Lilly of a sweater’s knitted cable. Sherlock (for he was, indeed, the other man at her door) was holding a black Bombay kitten whose sleek lines were already hinting at its panther-like grace to come.

“These are for you,” Sherlock said, as he and John extended the kittens. “Happy birthday!”

**Author's Note:**

> I picked the cat breeds based on descriptions and photos I found online. For John's, I was going for the oatmeal sweater look but with a solid build underneath. For Sherlock, I was tempted to go with a "tuxedo cat" in black with a white neck, but the Bombay sealed the deal with it's "panther-like" description. The following links offer pictures.
> 
> http://www.catchannel.com/bombay-cats-breed-profiles.aspx
> 
> http://www.catsofaustralia.com/somali.htm


End file.
